


Dear Tomato Bastard

by Lookatthestars98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>letters from lovi to tony, with characteristic grumpiness and fluff<br/>because spamano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Tomato Bastard

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

__

_I do not miss you. You hear that, you fucking babba?_  
 _Ugh it feels so weird being away from home. The tomatoes here suck, and the food is absolute shit._  
 _But I don't miss you._  
 _I'm glad to be gone, you hear me? I'm happy not to hear you yell "Lovi" at me the stupid way you do._  
 _I'm happy._  
 _So. Fucking. Happy._

_Fan tu culo,_  
 _Lovino Vargas_

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

_I hate you. I really do._  
 _I hate the way you can't leave me alone and hug me constantly and the way your smile lights up the room and how your eyes sparkle and how your shirt clings to you on particularly hot days when we're both sweating a lot and makes you look_  
 _Woah, wait_  
 _That's not_  
 _I don't_  
 _FUCK_  
 _I hate how you turn my brain to mush and confuse me._  
 _I hate how you make me feel buT NOT IN THAT WAY STRUNG_  
 _I just hate you._  
 _That's it._  
 _Nothing more._

_Ti sprezzo,  
 _Lovino Vargas_ _

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

_Why?_  
 _Why did you do that, you babba spagna?_  
 _Since you're stupid and probably don't remember what I'm talking about, I'll tell you._  
 _We were at a world meeting and Austria was being a minchia so I punched him. So then of course Hungary chased me around with her frying pan, the pizza buttana. But before she could hit me, you jumped in and protected me. Why the hell did you do that?_  
 _Not that I care that you got hurt. Because of me._  
 _I was just the one who had to treat your wounds, which was a pain in my ass._  
 _I just...don't understand._  
 _Why would you put yourself through that, for me?_  
 _Why?_

_Si nu ciuccio,_  
 _Lovino Vargas_

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

_You are mine. You hear me, you scenic spagna? I hate that fucking bottana that comes over sometimes who can't keep her hands and eyes off you. I hate how you say her name in your (gorgeous) accent, "Bella"._  
 _I hope she dies._  
 _Why am I feeling like this? Why does this big me so much?_  
 _Whatever.  
 _It doesn't matter, I don't even care._  
 _But, you better not forget, you're mine.__

_Nun vogghiu niscuno mai,_  
 _Lovino Vargas_

_Dear Tomato Bastard,_

_I've realized something today. I've denied it for so long, but I can't do it anymore. I'm kinda ashamed, actually. I should've figured this out sooner, I'm Italian for fucks sake. But, hoc est, in vitam._  
 _I heard Grandpa Rome say that once. I've started to understand it more and more as I've grown older._  
 _I'm rambling, your stupidity must be rubbing off on me._  
 _I don't know why I'm doing this, honestly. I guess I am just as dumb as you are. But I have to, or I'll explode. Even though you'll probably hate me, laugh at me, because that's what most people would do to my worthless, lesser self._  
 _But you're not most people._  
 _So I'll just say it._  
 _Te vogghiu bbbene._

_Pessempe tuo,_  
 _Lovino Vargas_

"Hey, Antonio, I'm home!" Lovino yelled as he walked in the strangely empty house. He dumped his stuff on the table and frowned. Normally he would've been greeted by an overenthusiastic spainard by now. 

"Antonio, where are y-" he stopped abruptly as he saw him standing in their living room, tears running down his fave and papers clutched in his hands. 

"Lovi, did you..?" He murmured softly, and the Italian felt his heart break. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. L-look, I...I'll just go," he said, quieter than the man had ever heard him speak. He turned and started to run away, but before he could get very far two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. 

"Ti amo Lovi. So, so much." Lovino turned around, eyes brimming with tears. 

"R-really?" Antonio's heart wrenched at the fear and pain in his little Italians eyes. 

"Sí," he said firmly, and kissed him. Lovino froze for a moment, then kissed back enthusiastically. In that moment, he took back every violent gesture, every cruel word, and let his feelings be known. When they pulled apart for air, Lovino smiled. 

"Tomato Bastard" 

Antonio rolled his eyes and claimed his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may be wondering why on earth you don't recognize this weird Italian lovi's speaking.  
> Well, that's because I decided to be fancy and ask an ACTUAL ITALIAN for translations. Not only is it legit, but it's a SOUTHERN ITALIAN DIALECT which is WAY different than normal, google translate Italian. 
> 
> Babba- idiot  
> Fan tu culo- fuck off  
> STRUNG- ASSHOLE  
> Ti sprezzo- I hate you  
> minchia- dick  
> pizza buttana- crazy bitch  
> Si nu ciuccio- you're a dumbass  
> scenic- stupid  
> bottana- whore  
> Nun vogghiu niscuno mai- I'd never want anyone else  
> hoc est, in vitam- this is life  
> Te vogghiu bbbene- I love you  
> Pessempe tuo- forever yours
> 
> for all yall homestucks, i'm thinking of doing a karkat version, maybe davekat?? idk


End file.
